The various aspects described in this disclosure relate generally to wireless communications systems, and more particularly, to techniques for multimedia broadcast and multicast service (MBMS) delivery.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., an LTE system). By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UEs), mobile devices or stations (STAs). A base station may communicate with the communication devices on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
During the past few decades, wireless technology has seen a tremendous growth with the introduction of high-end mobile devices. With this growth, the wireless networks have emerged from simple voice telephony networks to multimedia delivery networks where support for mobile television (TV) and radio broadcast services, for example, are expected by the mobile device end-users. In some cases, network operators have responded to this demand by subscribing to 3rd party content providers that offer multimedia content (e.g., mobile TV). However, conventional systems of deploying these services and delivering the 3rd party multimedia content to the one or more mobile device lack flexibility in utilization of network MBMS services.